Xaoman
Xaomans are interdimensional beings/species in 'Get Animated' and Alien Origins. They live in Dimension 0 in their home region of Xaolan. Appearance They look like humans except for some minor differences. The eye colors can be red, white, green, or blue, a rare one is hazel. It shifts color making it super rare and prized. The hair colors can be black, white, brown, or blonde, a rare one is red for it is a deep crimson hue most prized. The skin is duller at times but has the same texture as a human. Biology They are immortal unless they become sick with rare and deadly illnesses such as "Incurable End" which stops them from moving on to the next life in some way or form. Xao translates to Aer and is like Mana in many ways for it is life essence. Xaoman True form is the Soul, which is completely made of Aer. Because of this, they can continue their life as another person by having the material body die and as they call it the start of another chapter. Because their DNA is similar to a Human the Omnitrix may not be able to get a sample, along with the fact that their true form is invisible to most people. Plus the way that they react to codon doesn't help either. They can also be considered primordial humans or life forms. Powers and Abilities (Sub-atomic) Molecular Manipulation: They can alter things as small as sub-atomic, it's not always permanent. Dimensional Displacement: They can traverse dimensions with ease including in different points in time kind of like a time walker but with more free reign on what they can do since it's a natural skill. Shapeshifting: An uncommon power but it's not always permanent for those who have control, but in actuality, it's just the first power listed above and them taking on their original first appearance permanently so it's just a term for it and does not count as true shapeshifting. Soul Switching: It's when they switch places with another person via the soul. If the person is an Anodite, they can switch Mana and Xao instead or upon attempting to switch with one unknowingly. Death Foresight: A rare power that very few have and even fewer on record have. It allows one to see how their life will end and can reach out to see the end of others as well with enough training. A special ability they have is to stay out of harm's way as long as they know it is coming, some can negate it with focus and training or under the right conditions, it negates itself. It's completely automatic and passive. It semi ties to Molecular manipulation as a defense biochemical reaction to danger to them. Weaknesses Incurable End: It makes it so you're trapped in your dead material body. Soulloss: It makes it so that your soul dies with your material body. Codon: For some reason, Codon is harmful to them. Mana: due to its similar properties to Xao (or Aer). Chapter's end: When it is time for them to end the chapter one of there lives they will die under certain conditions and at a certain point of age and time as well despite time affecting them differently. This can negate their special ability to avoid harm and danger as well. History They are ruled by a king currently, but before it was queens. Unfortunately, there is not much of anybody to rule left. Throughout their time, they have been viewed as powerful and godlike to those not of their dimension, but this is not entirely the truth. They are normal people, just like everyone else. They have had five rulers in total including the current king, which brought upon the 'Black Veil' but at the same time a new era of understanding. For a Xaoman the name must be one of a kind and registered with the populace to make sure that name is not being used twice. They also have middles names that must be of something important to the parents or guardian. Notable Xaomans *??? (Omnitrix DNA sample) **??? *Exzill Kore Black (Xaoman character) *Nanxi Avana Xelem (Xaoman character) *Axcid Jutenx Zil (Xaoman character) *Avonnel Elemann Black (Xaoman character) Notable Evolved Xaomans *N/A (Ultimate version of Omnitrix DNA sample) *N/A (Alternate evolution type of Omnitrix DNA sample) *N/A (example of naturally-evolved members of Xaomans) Notable Xaomans Hybrids *Vio Lin Black (Human-Xaoman hybrid) *Jazmin Nanxi Black (Human-Xaoman hybrid) *Skaris Cora Black (Human-Xaoman hybrid) *Xera Avonnel Black (Human-Xaoman hybrid) *Coore Soluna Zil (Human-Xaoman hybrid) *Gikaw Maldtk (Dejinnmon-Xaoman hybrid) *Codai Exzilin Black (Xanoxoan-Xaoman-Human Hybrid) Notable Xaomans Fusions *????? (Omnitrix/Biomnitrix fusion containing Xaoman DNA) Gallery Trvia *Xaoman are are not Hybrids with others species but unless they hold similar properties to them such as others from Dimension 0. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Sapient Species